The Path Beneath Our Feet
by NevermoreLenore
Summary: This is based on the rps I have had with three very wonderful and supportive friends.Its the story of how we all have love and most loose it. Enjoy! To Jessi, Joey, Nora...thanks a million you three!
1. The Invitation

Chapter 1  
  
Her eyes faltered a moment, glancing over the letter with care and caution. Pools of tears began to fill her dark green orbs, forming into rivers and streaming down pale cheeks. This was the first time; Carrie White had been in contact with the magical world in over ten years. This simple invitation was requesting her presence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for they were in dire need of a nurse. The shock which filled her small framed body was immense. Carrie was a doctor, an important one at that, who worked at the lonely hospital in Dublin, Ireland. A shaking hand set the invitation down on her office desk, and her tired body slumped into the arm chair.  
  
Time passed away slowly, ticking onward in silence. Carrie remained seated at her desk, staring blankly to the letter. Why now? Why, of all people, was SHE asked to be their new nurse? Wasn't there someone in the magic world more qualified? These questions continued to dance across her mind deep into the night. A smirk came across Carrie's tear stained face at one moment, as memories soon came into view. Hogwarts had been her true home at the time of her adolescence. In those days life seemed to pass by slowly, giving you time to savor your memories and keep them locked tightly in your heart and mind. A sudden rapping on the door jolted Carrie back into the present, leaving the past to fall to pieces in her mind.  
  
"Doctor White." The quiet and timid voice began. "Doctor White, your needed in emergency room three." The girl was short and thin, with a small smile wrapped across her petite face. She seemed so different from when the two girls went to school. More quiet, relaxed, and calm. Tiger Ann Hargrove was anything but calm and quiet back in the days of Hogwarts. Before becoming a nurse, she was wild, free and not to mention a hippie along with her sister. But something happened, and Carrie didn't know how to explain the drastic changes which were made in her personality.  
  
"Thank you Tiger, Ill be along shortly." Carrie replied while standing and waving Tiger off with a gentle hand. But Tiger didn't move toward the door, instead she inched herself toward the brown and black desk, eyes falling and widening on the Hogwarts letter.  
  
"They want.you as their new nurse?! Well, are you going to take the job? I mean, Carrie...you haven't been back there in ages, not even to shop around! Please say you plan on taking this opportunity!" Tiger shouted. Carrie stood a moment, almost blown away by Tigers enthusiasm.  
  
"I haven't really decided yet." She replied quickly, while moving from behind her desk and darting toward the door. A frown spread across Tiger's now dull face.  
  
"You should Carrie.you honestly should. They need a new nurse and you're beyond qualified..."  
  
"Tiger, it's a little more complicated than that."  
  
"Your talking about him again, aren't you? Carrie.it's been almost eleven years it's time to let go and move on. Trust me, it'll do you a world of good to go back to Hogwarts and take in a change of scenery. Don't worry about letting the hospital down; they have enough doctors and nurses." Carrie sighed deeply at Tigers speech, knowing the girl was right. It had been almost eleven years sense Draco Malfoy had left her standing alone at the alter.  
  
"If I say yes, will you let me go to the emergency room?" Carrie asked with a wide grin as Tiger clapped in happiness.  
  
"I'll do all your packing and by the end of the week you'll be ready to go!" Tiger said while turning on one heel and leaving Carrie's office with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Carrie again sighed and pushed against the door to her office, eyes shutting. The busy hospital buzzed around her and it wasn't until she heard, "Paging Doctor White. Paging Doctor White. Please report to emergency room three immediately" that Carrie remembered where she was. A smile again jumped across her face as she walked alone down the loud halls. 


	2. The future lived, the past ahead

Chapter 2  
  
Parchment rustled in the wind and looked upward to cold eyes. The face which kept them, was tired and pale. The hues of ice blue which were never seen filled with emotion of compassion, now clung to tiny tears. A shaking hand picked up the paper in disbelief, but no matter how much he wanted it to say different, the words still remained the same. The office around the figure, was dark and desolate, giving off an air of hatred and power. This man had always wanted power, and now he had it. Draco Malfoy was the new Minister of Magic, and everyone beckoned at his call. But at this moment, he felt weak because Hogwarts new teacher's roster read the names of all faculty members. Only one name seemed to hold its self apart from the others; Carrie White. For almost eleven years, Draco was able to be free of all emotions and forget the one person who turned his world around. If that day in lat July had been different, would he be where he was today? Carrie wasn't one for power, never wanted to rule over anyone or anything. She had even turned down the position of Quiditch captain for the Ravenclaw team. In those days, Draco was soft to select few and it was only because he loved Carrie. Everything changed because of how she thought and how Carrie made him feel. Darkness consumed his soul quickly, as the tears were pulled back. He wouldn't cry or be weak, he would go to the school at the beginning of term to give his usual speech to the faculty and forget Carrie's presence and existence. A curling, twisted grin replaced the expression of guilt and depression, as he stood from behind the large oak desk.  
Rain rapped gently against the windows of the Ministry, leaving steaks and water marks against the cool glass. The area where Draco stood was dark and cold and every time he breathed the window would fog a moment. The halls beyond his office lay silent and desolate, for it was already after twelve and most had gone home to their families. Draco had no family to speak of; no wife, children, and his parents hadn't spoken to him in ages. Time breathed by slowly with haunting and chilling bursts. The air in the office sat flat and dry, and withdrew from all movement. All happiness was stripped from the walls and floor, leaving gloom and hate to cover everything. And on nights like these, with the cold bitter rain, Draco was forced to think of things he tried so hard to forget. The floor boards creaked, as another lifeless soul pushed open the dark wood door and peaked its head inside. He didn't move from the window or even turn or cough to acknowledge the presence of who entered. A sigh escaped from the other, who walked nonchalantly toward the window, eyes shifting from the window and Draco.  
"No matter how long you stare out there, the piece of paper isn't going to change. No matter how much you want that name to disappear, it will still be there next time you look at it." A voice finally shattered the silence with no grin or smirk to follow, and she simply cleared her throat to continue. "Go home, get some sleep, and think about what your going to say to the new staff members to Hogwarts. If you want my opinion, thinking about what used to be is a waste of what could be and what is." Draco, again didn't move or make a noise in agreement or dismay. Minutes of silence passed before he finally turned to the girl with a nod and simply walked from the office. He dare not utter a word, not wanting to fight or argue because in his mind, all he had was the past. His future already lay in front of him, and there was nothing or no one could do to change what would happen. He was the minister of magic, the ace high, the one with all the power and that was his future. But his past held something else, something beautiful and fresh. And as he laid down at home, shutting those hues of deep, emotionless blue the past remained clear in his mind.  
Dawn peeked over the roof tops, peering in through the windows with calm, easy eyes. He had been awake for hours and sat in front of the fire still thinking of his speech to the new faculty members, but most of all what he would say when she appeared in front of him. Draco couldn't take the risk of being mind blown and stunned in front of everyone and decided that speaking with her before would be the best thing to do. This meant taking the train, for he knew already she couldn't use magic to appear at Hogwarts. Somehow a smile managed to fall across his pale, cold face. He had dreamed what she would look like, everything still the same; each strand of deep, dark hair, piercing green eyes, and of course that smile. Standing from the chair, he quickly grabbed his cloak and made his way to the train station, with hopes of seeing her on the platform looking stunning and smart, wrapped in her own light. 


End file.
